Jennifer strikes again!
In this episode, the Srinivasens are dealing with trouble on two fronts. In Mumbai, their parents' marriage are sundering, thanks to Jennifer Barrett; while their brother, Raj, is being told to not bring Kaia Srinivasen Litchfield and Marta Srinivasen to Canberra, Australia, instead insisting they remain in Boston. Scene Marta's house on Louisburg Square. Aaron is out of the house, attending to some work, and helping Matthew and his husband, Eric, set up their office at their condo in Brookline. Her sister, Kaia is there. There is trouble brewing. KAIA: Should we talk with Aaron about this? MARTA: No, Kaia. We can't. If what Mother is saying is true, then what? KAIA: Mother is strong. MARTA: I agree. KAIA: What about Raj? MARTA: Mother told him to not listen to Father, and to have us remain in Boston. Father wanted us to come back to Canberra with Raj, but he told him that he wasn't going to uproot us from our lives. KAIA: What did Father say to that? MARTA: He was irate, but he finally saw reason. (Cut to: Mumbai, India. Jawarhal Srinivasen is arguing with his wife, Nalia.) JAWARHAL: You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do, Nalia! NALIA: Well, you can believe this! I am NOT allowing you to manipulate Raj to get the girls from America. Their lives are there, and I will NOT allow you to uproot them! JAWARHAL: It is my right! I am their father! NALIA: They are fully grown with lives of their own! Marta has two sons already grown. Who are you to uproot them?! JAWARHAL: As I said, their father! NALIA: Not quite. Not with the dirt I have on you! JAWARHAL: What dirt?! Who would believe you over me?! I am a respected government official! You are merely someone I used on my rise to the top! NALIA: You mean, you never loved me?! JAWARHAL: No! The truth finally comes out! I used you and your family's money to get myself into government! NALIA (infuriated): That was it then, wasn't it?! I was nothing to you! Just someone to use on your way to the top! And now you are dispensing me into the rubbish heap, for a new model, eh?! Who is it, Jawarhal Srinivasen?! Who is the slut you are with?! (Enter Jennifer Barrett! She smiles a nasty smile!) JENNIFER: Surprise! I stabbed you in the back! I stole your husband, just like I stole Kaia's husband! Isn't it lovely?! NALIA: You evil BITCH! JAWARHAL: Don't you dare talk ill to my fiancée! NALIA: Your WHAT?! JENNIFER: I am now his fiancée! NALIA: Only when hell freezes over, you are! I will NOT give you a divorce! JAWARHAL: Oh, yes, you will! NALIA: You cannot dictate to me! JAWARHAL: Of course, I can! (Jennifer smiles nastily!) NALIA: I will reveal your scheme to the government! Especially your scheme to defraud the government! JAWARHAL: Who would believe you?! NALIA: I had my brother, Kaz, look over your financial records! He reported you to the Prime Minister. JAWARHAL: You're crazy! NALIA: Am I?! You embezzled money set aside for the poor and indigent and spend it on that slut! And YOU! (She points a sharp finger at Jennifer) You will be branded in Mumbai as a slut! NOBODY will have a good word to say to you! JENNIFER: So?! JAWARHAL: We've won! You've lost! NALIA: Not quite! I will have the last laugh! You got your damned divorce! Go ahead and marry that damned whore! You are pathetic! But mark my words! I will sink you for damned alimony! JAWARHAL: Try it! You will fail! NALIA: Not quite! I revealed everything about you to the Prime Minister! He will have words with you. And I am quite wealthy in my own right. When my parents died, I received the lion's share of the oil company. Kaz got his share too. JAWARHAL: Your brother is stupid! NALIA: No, Jawarhal Srinivasen! YOU are the stupid one! When we married, I had a pre-nuptial agreement set up! You will NOT touch any of my money, or my family's money! You've failed! When the government is done with you, you and that slut will be PAUPERS! I am throwing the two of you out of here. Begone! JAWARHAL: This is MY house! NALIA: Not any more! This house was bought by MY parents! They owned this house, and it is now mine too! Get out! (Jennifer motions to her new fiancé) JENNIFER: Let's leave this crazy bitch! I won, she lost! So, it all works out in the end! JAWARHAL: I agree! Good riddance, Nalia. NALIA: Go to HELL! (She grabs a vase and hurls it at the pair who run out the door, their mocking laughter floating behind them. The vase smashes against the doorjamb!) HOLLUS (Nalia's lady's maid): What has happened? NALIA: Nothing, Hollus. Just get me ready for bed, please? I am tired. HOLLUS: Do you want something to eat? NALIA: Maybe a tray. HOLLUS: I will get the cook to bring you some food. NALIA: Thank you. I need to call Marta and Kaia. HOLLUS: Very good madam. (Nalia calls her daughters) KAIA: Mother, what has happened? NALIA: Your father has left! He threw me over. All I was to him was a stepping stone to him! MARTA: That is awful. NALIA: He left me for another woman! KAIA: Who? NALIA (bursting into tears): She's had a hate on for us for a long time. KAIA (figuring out who it is): Oh, dear! Is it who I think it is? NALIA: Yes! It is Jennifer Barrett! (The sisters are stunned. The scene fades) Category:Episodes